ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Problems Of The Past And Present
Story Jon is sitting on the edge of the roof of the Plumbers base in London. April walks to him and also sits on the edge. April: So, they all passed the Plumber training then. Jon: Yeah, though all they can do is request for missions and be given them. They can’t do much else. April: Well it’s something for them at least. April sees that something is bothering Jon. April: What’s bothering you? Jon: Ryan and Lizzy. April: Why? Because they are together? Jon: No. Sort of. I think in a few situations, Ryan will choose Lizzy over his team or make decisions which only protect Lizzy. April: So you’re extremely worried about them two then. Jon: Not extremely. I’d call it concerned. ???: Concern is okay as long as you don’t become too attached. Jon and April stand up and turns around and see Professor Paradox. Jon: Professor. April: What bad thing is upon us now? Paradox: Well, it has already began. April: So a past problem. Paradox: And we best be going. Paradox opens a portal and the three of them walk through it and enter a partly destroyed town. Jon: Where is this and when? Paradox: You’re grasping time travel well. This is Oxford. April: This is Oxford. Paradox: From about 40 years ago. Jon: This is Oxford in 1976? Paradox: Yes. April: They rebuilt Oxford fast then. Paradox: That isn’t the problem, the problem is happing in the present and past. April: What? Jon: Whatever is happening in the past, which is where we are now, it is also happening at the same time in the present, coinciding with each other. April: How do you understand time travel so well? Jon: Considering the amount of times Paradox has wanted my help, and the fact that I have a time power alien, I would think I understand the time concept pretty well by now. April: So basically, we have to stop what is happening in the past to stop it changing our future. But how do we know if we changed anything? Jon’s phone rings and he answers it. It turns out to be Jack. Jack (Via Phone): You’re there? The history section of the Plumber base is changing. Jon: Which means the events now are taking place in our present. Jack (Via Phone): It’s saying you’re in Oxford 1976, where it looks like a wasteland. And that you and April— Jon:--Don’t continue the sentence, time is in flux otherwise Paradox wouldn’t have brought us here. Jack (Via Phone): Right. I’ll see you and April back here. Jon ends the phone call. April: Why did you bring us here anyway? Paradox: For something you need to fix. Bye. Paradox enters his portal and leaves. Jon: I hate him sometimes. April: So, we need to find out why Oxford is like this. Jon: Yeah Jon and April walk around the destroyed Oxford town. After almost 20 minutes of searching and investigating, they can’t find anything. April: Well, this seems pointless. Jon: Well it doesn’t seem like anyone is around. April: You’re using Clockwork, aren’t you? Jon: Yep. Jon activates his Ultimatrix and April sees a man in the distance, and the man begins running. April: There’s a man over there. We need to go after him! Jon: Right. Jon stops using the Ultimatrix. Jon and April run off after the man. After a few minutes, Jon and April catch up to the man. Jon: Who are you? April: Did you do all that to Oxford? Man: Yes. I am Temporal. Jon: Temporal? Temporal: Yes! Temporal gets out a time gun and fires it towards Jon and April, who dodge it. Jon: Well without us going hero, we need to use our Plumber training. April and Jon gets out their blasters, and setting them to stun. Jon: Let’s get him. Jon and April shoot their guns at Temporal, who is also shooting his gun at them. After a while they can’t connect their shots. Temporal: I don’t know what you are planning on doing, there’s no-one out here! April: Well that makes it easier. Jon? Jon gives his gun to April and then hits the Ultimatrix, transforming into Cannonbolt. Temporal: So you are from this time Mr. Marron. Cannonbolt: Not really pal. Cannonbolt rolls towards Temporal and Temporal fires his gun at Cannonbolt, but nothing happens and Cannonbolt knocks out Temporal. Cannonbolt: Done. Professor Paradox exits his portal. Paradox: I see. I thought that would take you longer. Cannonbolt: What about Oxford? Paradox: I’m taking Temporal back to the prison he broke out of. You and your sister need to go back in time, just before Temporal attacks. Cannonbolt: And do what? Paradox gives April a device. Paradox: This will restore Oxford back to how it was before Temporal destroyed it. April: Restoring the timeline? Paradox: That’s right Mrs. Marron. Cannonbolt: And I bet you’re not taking us. Paradox: Nope. Paradox leaves in his portal with Temporal. Cannonbolt: Well, I need to turn into Clockwork. April: We need to be in Oxford first, or at least on the outskirts. Cannonbolt: Good point. Cannonbolt hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts back into Human form. Jon and April run off towards Oxford. When they arrive, they go to the outskirt of the town. Jon then hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Clockwork. April holds Clockwork’s hand while Clockwork reverses time by a few hours, having the two sibling arrive in a not destroyed Oxford. Clockwork hits the Ultimatrix and reverts into Jon. Jon and April are behind some trees. April sees Temporal. April: There he is. Why can’t we take him now? Jon: If we change these events, then paradox would never have asked for our help and then you and I may not even be alive. April: That severe? Jon: You never know when messing with time. Give me the device. April gives Jon the device. Jon activates it and lightly runs over to the church and places the box down and then returns to April. They both see Temporal destroy Oxford and everyone in the town. April: Everyone is…. Paradox arrives. Paradox: They are alive. They are within the box which will restore Oxford in a few hours and the people who live here. Jon: So all is good then. Paradox: Yes. And now to take you home. Jon and April go into the Portal and arrive in the Plumber hub and the portal closes. April and Jon go over to Jack. Jon: Anything else? Jack: You two got back fast. The history books say Oxford never got destroyed, it was ‘restored’. I guess Paradox. April: Yep. Though I can really do with a smoothie. Jon: Same. Always do after time travel. Jack: Let’s go then. Jon, Jack and April leave the Plumber Base in search for a smoothie place. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Marron Paradox Villains Temporal (First Apperance) Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Clockwork (Cameo) Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:J:UA Category:Episodes